Super Sentai Legend Wars
is an iOS/Android app game released to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series, uniting all Sentai Teams from the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to the incumbent ''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. ''Shortly before the game's release, the website held a promotion that first 10000 pre-registered users would receive Zyuoh the World upon release. This game also makes the appearances of few Kamen Riders (from Ex-Aid to Build) and Metal Heroes (Gavan Type-G, Shaider and Jiraiya). The game was released in 2016. Super Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Himitsu Sentai Gorenger J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Battle Fever J in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denziman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Denshi Sentai Denziman Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle V in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dai Sentai Goggle V Kagaku Sentai Dynaman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Choudenshi Bioman Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Dengeki Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Choujin Sentai Jetman Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with Armed TyrannoRanger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger with Armed TyrannoRanger Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Mirai Sentai Timeranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger AbareMax with Abaranger.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger with AbareMax Abaranger Abare Mode.png|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Abare Mode Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Red Fire Squad Dekaranger with SWAT Mode.png|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger with Deka Yellow SWAT Mode Mahou Sentai Magiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger with Legend MagiRed Mahou Sentai Magiranger with MagiGreen Muscle.png|Mahou Sentai Magiranger with MagiGreen Muscle GoGo Sentai Boukenger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger Juken Sentai Gekiranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Juken Sentai Gekiranger with Super GekiRed Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger Go-Onger with Go-On Red Christmas.png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger with Go-On Red Christmas Go-Onger with Hyper Go-On Red .png|Engine Sentai Go-Onger with Hyper Go-On Red Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with KyoryuShinkenRed in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Hyper Shinken Red Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with KyoryuShinkenGreen in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Hyper Shinken Green Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super Shinkenger.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Super Shinkengers ShinkenRed Female with Shinkenger.png|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with Princess Shinken Red Tensou Sentai Goseiger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger Super Goseigers.png|Tensou Sentai Goseiger with Super Goseigers Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with Gokai Christmas Gokaiger with Gold Mode.png|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger with Gokai Silver Gold Mode Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters with Red Buster Powered Custom & Blue Buster Powered Custom Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with KyoryuRed Carnival in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Kyoryuger with Red & Pink Christmas.png|Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger with Kyoryu Red & Kyoryu Pink Christmas Kyoryuger 10.png|All 10 Kyoryugers Ressha Sentai ToQger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Ressha Sentai ToQger Ressha Sentai ToQger with Hyper ToQ1gou.png|Ressha Sentai ToQger with Hyper ToQger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger 2 in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger SSLW choaoiblue.PNG|Shuriken Sentai Ninninger with AkaNinger Chozetsu & AoNinger Chozetsu Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 2.png|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Gorilla SSLW Zyuoh Whale.PNG|Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger with Zyuoh Whale 12 Kyuranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger 12 Kyuranger with Pegasus ShishiRed.png|Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with Pegasus Shishi Red Kyuranger Taiyou ShishiRed.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with Taiyou Shishi Red Kyuranger ShishiRed Moon.png|Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with Shishi Red Moon Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger with ShishiRed Orion.png|Uchu Sentai Kyuranger with Shishi Red Orion Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png|Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.png|Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Space Squad in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png| Tommy Oliver team in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png SuperSkills Gorenger AkaRenger SuperSkill.png|Akarenger's Red Bute AkaRenger 2 SuperSkill.png|Akarenger's Red Bute AoRenger SuperSkill.png|Aorenger's Blue Cherry MomoRenger SuperSkill.png|MomoRenger's Earring Bombs Gorenger SuperSkill.png|Gorenger Storm Sun Halo Mask SuperSkill.png|Sun Halo Mask Sun Halo Mask SuperSkill 2.png VariBlune SuperSkill.png|Variblune JAKQ Big One SuperSkill.png|Big One's Big Finish SpadeAce SuperSkill.png|Spade Ace's Spade Arts Battle Fever J BattleJapan SuperSkill.png|Battle Japan's Spear BattleCossack SuperSkill.png|Battle Cossack BattleFrance SuperSkill.png|Battle France Battle France SuperSkill 2.png Battle Fever J SuperSkill.png Battle Fever Robo SuperSkill.png|Battle Fever Robo Battle Fever Robo SuperSkill 2.png Denziman DenziRed SuperSkill.png|DenziRed DenziBlue SuperSkill.png|DenziBlue DenziPink SuperSkill.png|DenziPink Denziman SuperSkill.png|Denzimen DaiDenzin SuperSkill.png|DaiDenzin Sun Vulcan VulEagle SuperSkill.png|VulEagle VulPanther SuperSkill.png|VulPanther Sun Vulcan SuperSkill.png|Sun Vulcan Sun Vulcan Robo SuperSkill.png|Sun Vulcan Robo GoggleV GoggleRed SuperSkill.png|GoggleRed GoggleYellow SuperSkill.png|GoggleYellow Dynaman DynaRed SuperSkill.png|DynaRed DynaRed SuperSkill 2.png DynaPink SuperSkill.png|DynaPink Bioman RedOne SuperSkill.png|Red1 Green Two SuperSkill.png|Green2 Bio Hunter Silva SuperSkill.png Changeman ChangeDragon SuperSkill.png|ChangeDragon's Dragon Attack ChangeGriffon SuperSkill.png|ChangeGriffon ChangeMermaid SuperSkill.png|Change Mermaid ChangeRobo SuperSkill.png Flashman Red Flash SuperSkill.png|Red Flash's Prism Holy Sword Maskman Red Mask SuperSkill.png|Red Mask Black Mask SuperSkill.png|Black Mask Liveman Red Falcon SuperSkill.png|Red Falcon Yellow Lion SuperSkill.png|Yellow Lion Turboranger Red Turbo SuperSkill.png|Red Turbo Black Turbo SuperSkill.png|Black Turbo Fiveman FiveRed SuperSkill.png|FiveRed Jetman Red Hawk SuperSkill.png|Red Hawk Black Condor SuperSkill.png|Black Condor's Condor Finish White Swan SuperSkill.png|White Swan Zyuranger TyrannoRanger SuperSkill.png|TyrannoRanger's Ranger Sword Armed TyrannoRanger SuperSkill.png|Armed TyrannoRanger's Ryugekiken Armed TyrannoRanger SuperSkill 2.png|Armed TyrannoRanger's Ryugekiken & Zyusouken MammothRanger SuperSkill.png|MammothRanger's Mothbreaker TriceraRanger SuperSkill.png|TriceraRanger's Trice-Lance PteraRanger SuperSkill.png|PteraRanger's Ptera Arrow DragonRanger SuperSkill.png|DragonRanger's Zyusouken DragonRanger SuperSkill 2.png Zyuranger SuperSkill.png|Zyurangers' Howling Cannon Daizyuzin SuperSkill.png|Daizyuzin Dairanger Ryuuranger SuperSkill.png|RyuuRanger Kirinranger SuperSkill.png|KirinRanger HououRanger SuperSkill.png|HououRanger Kibaranger SuperSkill.png|KibaRanger Kakuranger NinjaRed SuperSkill.png|NinjaRed NinjaWhite SuperSkill.png|NinjaWhite NinjaYellow SuperSkill.png|NinjaYellow NinjaBlack SuperSkill.png|NinjaBlack Ninjaman SuperSkill.png|Ninjaman Ohranger OhRed SuperSkill.png|OhRed OhGreen SuperSkill.png|OhGreen KingRanger SuperSkill.png|KingRanger's King Victory Flash Ohranger SuperSkill.png|Big Bang Buster Carranger Red Racer SuperSkill.png|Red Racer Signalman SuperSkill.png Megaranger MegaRed SuperSkill.png|MegaRed's Drill Saber MegaRed SuperSkill 2.png|MegaRed MegaBlack SuperSkill.png|MegaBlack MegaBlue SuperSkill.png|MegaBlue MegaSilver SuperSkill.png|MegaSilver MegaRed Mega Tector SuperSkill.png Galaxy Mega SuperSkill.png|Galaxy Mega Gingaman GingaRed SuperSkill.png|GingaRed GingaBlue SuperSkill.png|GingaBlue GingaPink SuperSkill.png|GingaPink BullBlack SuperSkill.png|BullBlack GoGoFive GoRed SuperSkill.png|GoRed GoYellow SuperSkill.png|GoYellow Victory Robo SuperSkill.png Timeranger TimeRed SuperSkill.png|TimeRed TimePink SuperSkill.png|TimePink TimeFire SuperSkill.png|TimeFire Gaoranger GaoRed 1 SuperSkill.png|GaoRed's Falcon Bow GaoRed 2 SuperSkill.png|GaoRed's Lion Fang GaoWhite SuperSkill.png| GaoBlue SuperSkill.png|GaoBlue's Shark Cutters GaoSilver SuperSkill.png|GaoSilver GaoSilver SuperSkill 2.png|GaoSilver Gaoranger SuperSkill.png|Gaorangers Gaoranger SuperSkill 2.png GaoKing SuperSkill.png|GaoKing GaoKing SuperSkill 2.png Hurricaneger HurricaneRed SuperSkill.png|HurricaneRed Gouraiger SuperSkill.png|Gouraigers Shurikenger Fire Mode SuperSkill.png Senpuujin SuperSkill.png Abaranger AbareRed SuperSkill.png|AbaRed's Tyranno Rod AbareBlue SuperSkill.png|AbareBlue AbareBlack SuperSkill.png|AbareBlack's Dino Thrust AbareKiller SuperSkill.png|AbareKiller's Wing Pentact AbareMax SuperSkill.png|AbareMax AbareKiller Abare Mode SuperSkill.png Abaranger SuperSkill.png Dekaranger DekaRed SuperSkill.png|DekaRed DekaRed SWAT Mode SuperSkill.png|DekaRed SWAT Mode DekaRed & Space Sheriff Gavan SuperSkill.png|DekaRed & Space Sheriff Gavan DekaRed Battlizer SuperSkill.png|DekaRed Battlizer DekaGreen SWAT Mode SuperSkill.png|DekaGreen SWAT Mode DekaYellow SWAT Mode SuperSkill.png|DekaYellow SWAT Mode DekaBreak SuperSkill.png|DekaBreak DekaBreak SuperSkill 2.png|DekaBreak DekaMaster SuperSkill.png|DekaMaster Space Sheriff Gavan SuperSkill.png|Space Sheriff Gavan Dekaranger SuperSkill.png|Dekarangers Dekaranger SuperSkill 2.png Dekaranger Robo SuperSkill.png|Dekaranger Robo Magiranger MagiRed SuperSkill.png|MagiRed MagiRed SuperSkill 2.png|MagiRed with MagiPunch Legend MagiRed SuperSkill.png|Legend MagiRed MagiYellow SuperSkill.png|MagiYellow MagiBlue SuperSkill.png|MagiBlue MagiBlue SuperSkill 2.png Legend MagiBlue SuperSkill.png|Legend MagiBlue MagiPink SuperSkill.png|MagiPink MagiGreen Muscle SuperSkill.png|MagiGreen Muscle Wolzard Fire SuperSkill.png|Wolzard Fire Boukenger BoukenRed 1 SuperSkill.png|Bouken Red BoukenRed 2 SuperSkill.png|Bouken Red BoukenRed Lucky Mode SuperSkill.png BoukenPink SuperSkill.png|Bouken Pink BoukenBlack SuperSkill.png|BoukenBlack BoukenSilver SuperSkill.png|Bouken Silver Zubaan SuperSkill.png|Zubaan BoukenRed Lucky Mode with Boukenger SuperSkill.png Gekiranger GekiRed SuperSkill.png|GekiRed SuperGekiRed SuperSkill.png|Super GekiRed GekiYellow SuperSkill.png|GekiYellow GekiViolet SuperSkill.png|GekiViolet GekiChopper SuperSkill.png|GekiChopper's Sai Blade Rio SuperSkill.png|Rio Mele SuperSkill.png|Mele Go-Onger Go-on Red SuperSkill.png|Go-On Red Go-on Red 2 SuperSkill.png|Go-On Red Hyper Go-on Red SuperSkill.png|Hyper Go-On Red Go-on Yellow SuperSkill.png|Go-On Yellow's Racing Bullet Go-on Green SuperSkill.png|Go-On Green's Axe Touring Go-on Gold SuperSkill.png|Go-On Gold Go-on Silver SuperSkill.png|Go-On Silver Shinkenger ShinkenRed SuperSkill.png|Shinken Red Super ShinkenRed SuperSkill.png|Super Shinken Red Hyper ShinkenRed SuperSkill.png ShinkenBlue SuperSkill.png|Shinken Blue ShinkenPink SuperSkill.png Super ShinkenPink SuperSkill.png|Super Shinken Pink ShinkenYellow SuperSkill.png|ShinkenYellow Super ShinkenYellow SuperSkill.png ShinkenGold SuperSkill.png|Shinken Gold Super ShinkenGold SuperSkill.png ShinkenRed Female SuperSkill.png|Princess Shinken Red Juzo SuperSkill.png|Juzo Fuwa Juzo Fuwa SuperSkill 2.png Gedou ShinkenRed SuperSkill.png Shinkenger SuperSkill.png|Shinkengers Shinkenger SuperSkill 2.png Shinken-Oh SuperSkill.png|ShinkenOh Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh SuperSkill.png Goseiger GoseiRed SuperSkill.png|Gosei Red GoseiRed 2 SuperSkill.png|Gosei Red Super GoseiRed SuperSkill.png|Super Gosei Red GoseiPink SuperSkill.png|Gosei Pink GoseiPink SuperSkill 2.png|Gosei Pink GoseiBlack SuperSkill.png|Gosei Black Super GoseiBlack SuperSkill.png|Super Gosei Black Super GoseiBlue SuperSkill.png|Super Gosei Blue GoseiKnight SuperSkill.png|Gosei Knight GoseiKnight SuperSkill 2.png|Gosei Knight Goseiger SuperSkill.png|Goseigers Bibi SuperSkill.png Buredoran of the Comet SuperSkill.png|Buredoran of the Comet Buredoran of the Chupacabra SuperSkill.png|Buredoran of the Chupacabra Buredoran of the Chupacbra SuperSkill.png| Brajira of the Messiah SuperSkill.png|Brajira of the Messiah Gosei Great SuperSkill.png|Gosei Great Gokaiger GokaiRed SuperSkill.png|Gokai Red GokaiRed 2 SuperSkill.png|Gokai Red GokaiRed SuperSkill 3.png|Gokai Red GokaiRed Gold Mode SuperSkill.png GokaiBlue SuperSkill.png|Gokai Blue GokaiYellow SuperSkill.png|Gokai Yellow Gokai Green SuperSkill.png|Gokai Green GokaiPink SuperSkill.png|Gokai Pink GokaiSilver SuperSkill.png|Gokai Silver GokaiSilver Gold Mode SuperSkill.png|Gokai Silver Gold Mode GokaiChristmas SuperSkill.png|Gokai Christmas Gokaiger SuperSkill.png|Gokaigers Gokaiger SuperSkill 2.png Damaras SuperSkill.png|Chief of Staff Damaras Basco ta Jolokia SuperSkill.png|Basco ta Jolokia GokaiOh SuperSkill.png|GokaiOh KanzenGokaiOh SuperSkill.png Go-Busters Red Buster Powered Custom SuperSkill.png|Red Buster Powered Custom Blue Buster Powered Custom SuperSkill.png|Blue Buster Powered Custom Yellow Buster SuperSkill.png|Yellow Buster Yellow Buster Powered Custom SuperSkill.png|Yellow Buster Powered Custom StagBuster SuperSkill.png|Stag Buster Go Busters SuperSkill.png|Go-Busters Go-Busters SuperSkill 2.png Buglars SuperSkill.png|Buglars Enter SuperSkill.png|Enter Go-Buster Ace SuperSkill.png|Go-Buster Ace Buster Hercules SuperSkill.png Go-Buster King SuperSkill.png Kyoryuger KyoryuRed 1 SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Red KyoryuRed 2 SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Red's Gabutyra Fang KyoryuRed Carnival SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Red Carnival KyoryuBlack SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Black's Parasa Shot KyoryuGreen SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Green KyoryuPink SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Pink Christmas KyoryuGold SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Gold KyoryuCyan SuperSkill.png|KyoryuCyan KyoryuViolet male SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Violet KyoryuViolet female SuperSkill.png|Kyoryu Violet Kyoryuger SuperSkill.png|Kyoryugers Dogold SuperSkill.png|Dogold Kyoryuzin SuperSkill.png|Kyoryuzin ToQger ToQ1gou SuperSkill.png|ToQ 1gou Hyper ToQ1gou SuperSkill.png|Hyper ToQ 1gou Dark ToQ1gou SuperSkill.png ToQ3gou SuperSkill.png|ToQ 3gou ToQ3gou SuperSkill 2.png ToQ4gou SuperSkill.png|ToQ 4gou ToQ5gou SuperSkill.png|ToQ 5gou Toq6gou SuperSkill.png|ToQ 6gou Hyper ToQ6gou SuperSkill.png General Schwarz SuperSkill.png|General Schwarz Kuros SuperSkill.png|Kuros ToQOh SuperSkill.png Ninninger AkaNinger SuperSkill.png|AkaNinger AkaNinger 2 SuperSkill.png|AkaNinger AkaNinger Chozetsu SuperSkill.png|AkaNinger Chozetsu AoNinger Chozetsu SuperSkill.png|AoNinger Chozetsu KiNinger SuperSkill.png|KiNinger Kininger Chozetsu SuperSkill.png| ShiroNinger SuperSkill.png|ShiroNinger ShiroNinger SuperSkill 2.png|ShiroNinger MomoNinger SuperSkill.png|MomoNinger StarNinger SuperSkill.png|StarNinger Super StarNinger SuperSkill.png|Super StarNinger AkaNinger (Super Ninja) SuperSkill.png AkaNinger (The Last Ninja) SuperSkill.png|AkaNinger (The Last Ninja) Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni SuperSkill.png|Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni Ninninger SuperSkill.png|Ninningers Zyuohger ZyuohEagle SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Eagle ZyuohEagle 2 SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Eagle ZyuohGorilla SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Gorilla ZyuohWhale SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Whale ZyuohShark SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Shark ZyuohLion SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Lion ZyuohElephant SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Elephant ZyuohTiger SuperSkill.png|Zyuoh Tiger ZyuohCrocodile SuperSkill.png|Crocodile Form ZyuohBird SuperSkill.png Zyuohger SuperSkill.png|Zyuohgers Kyuranger ShishiRed SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red ShishiRed 2 SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red ShishiRed Orion SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red Orion TenbinGold SuperSkill.png|Tenbin Gold OushiBlack SuperSkill.png|Oushi Black Hebitsukai Silver SuperSkill.png|Hebitsukai Silver Hebitsukai Silver SuperSkill 2.png ChameleonGreen SuperSkill.png|Chameleon Green's Hamillion Impact KajikiYellow SuperSkill.png|Kajiki Yellow ShishiRed Sun & TenbinGold SuperSkill.png|Taiyou Shishi Red and Tenbin Gold ShishiRed Moon & OokamiBlue SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red Moon and Ookami Blue Ryu Commander SuperSkill.png|Ryu Commander KogumaSkyBlue SuperSkill.png|Ooguma Skyblue HououSoldier SuperSkill.png|Houou Soldier Kyuranger SuperSkill.png|Kyurangers KyurenOh SuperSkill.png|KyurenOh Lupinranger VS Patranger LupinRed SuperSkill.png|LupinRed LupinRed SuperSkill 2.png|LupinRed Patren1gou SuperSkill.png|Patren 1gou Patren1gou Crane & Drill SuperSkill.png LupinBlue SuperSkill.png|LupinBlue Patren2gou SuperSkill.png|Patren 2gou Super LupinX SuperSkill.png LupinKaiser SuperSkill.png|LupinKaiser PatKaiser SuperSkill.png|PatKaiser X Emperor Gunner SuperSkill.png|X Emperor Gunner LupinKaiser Magic SuperSkill.png Lupinranger SuperSkill.png|Lupinrangers Lupinranger SuperSkill 2.png Patranger SuperSkill.png Metal Hero Space Sheriff Gavan SuperSkill 2.png| Jiraiya SuperSkill.png| Space Sheriff Shaider SuperSkill 2.png| Others Red Buster & KyoryuRed SuperSkill.png|Red Buster & Kyoryu Red Hand-Off ToQ1gou & AkaNinger SuperSkill.png|ToQ 1gou & AkaNinger Hand-Off ShishiRed Orion & LupinRed SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red Orion & LupinRed Hand-Off ShishiRed & Patren1gou SuperSkill.png|Shishi Red & Patren 1gou Hand-Off Kamen Rider Ex-Aid SuperSkill.png| Abyss SuperSkill.png|Abyss Abyss SuperSkill 2.png Sieg Kirisark SuperSkill.png|Sieg Kirisark Kamen Rider Build SuperSkill.png| | DragonRanger & Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge SuperSkill.png| & DragonRanger KyoryuViolet male & Kamen Rider Build SuperSkill.png| & KyoryuViolet References Category:Sentai Video Games Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Battle Fever J Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Choujuu Sentai Liveman Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger